(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus provided with a wiper means, and more particularly it pertains to a mirror apparatus having a wiper means supported on a mirror holder to wipe the surface of the mirror.
(b) Description of the prior art
There have been proposed various kinds of mirror apparatuses having a wiper means. Such conventional mirror apparatuses, in general, have the arrangement that a rubber ribbon is provided in the wiper means adapted for wiping the surface of the mirror. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the surface a of a mirror of such apparatus has a relatively small area, and the mirror is surrounded at its peripheral edges by a frame b. Accordingly, during the wiping operation by the wiper means, the end edge of a rubber ribbon c of the wiper means is brought into contact with certain portions of the frame b per se which frame defining the outermost peripheral edges of the mirror apparatus, and is hampered of its further movement therefrom. Thus, such wiper means is unable to perform the wiping of substantially the entire surface of the mirror, leaving non-wiped regions d indicated by hatched lines in FIG. 1. Such problem has occurred especially in case the rubber ribbon is made with a relatively hard material.
At such instance of wiping operation as stated above, the rubber ribbon becomes unable also to wipe the mirror surface always in close contact with the mirror surface. Thus, there will arise such inconvenience as is represented by an increase in blocked portions in the field of vision on the mirror surface by the rubber ribbon, so that there has been the problem that the visibility at the surface of the mirror is poor.